


Never Good Enough

by twentyoneboyfriends (suicider00m)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Drabble, i dont even know what this is, im just projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/twentyoneboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler doesn't like to talk to his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Good Enough

“Should you really be doing that?”

Tyler looked up from his schoolwork and pulled out his earbuds when he noticed his dad was trying to talk to him. 

“What?”

“Should you be listening to music while you work?” 

Tyler shrugged, going back to writing. “Why do you care?”

His dad crossed his arms, frowning as he looked down at his son. 

“I’m just trying to make sure you’re in the optimal learning environment, being homeschooled and everything.”

Tyler didn’t bother to look up as he replied, “It’s not a big deal, Dad.”

“Really?” His dad asked, raising his eyebrows. “Because you’re pretty far behind.”

Tyler stilled but still refused to look up. He took a deep breath and did his best to unclench his jaw before speaking, his voice forcibly even.

“If you’re trying to say I’m not working hard-”

“I’m not saying that,” his dad interrupted.

“Well that’s what it sound like!” He snapped, giving up on the pretense of working and meeting his father’s gaze.

“I’m not having this argument with you.”

Tyler’s dad left the room and Tyler went back to his work, not bothering to put his earbuds back in.


End file.
